The Irish Italian
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: The boys arrive in Boston, but before they deal with Yakkavetta they've got to deal with Dante "The Don" Giovinazzo. What happens when Romeo kidnaps his daughter, Chiara? translations added
1. Prologue

***I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCK SAINTS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TROY DUFFY! Read and Enjoy. Reviews are Welcome***

The babe lay in the small bassinet in her parent's bedroom. A woman with bright red hair in her late twenties walked in and smiled at the baby. She sat down in the chair next to the bassinet and rocked it slightly. She kept the smile on her face as the babe fell asleep.

A man with dark brown hair, also in his late twenties walked into the room. He smiled at the woman and then turned to look at the sleeping babe. The man walked over to his wife and kissed her head. She smiled up at him as he walked out of the room.

There was a knock at the front door. The dark headed man walked down the hall to answer the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a large man. He gave a crooked smile and walked into the house.

"Long time no see, Seamus," said the man.

"Not long enough," said Seamus with his thick Irish accent.

"You're due," said the Man.

"Not for another week, Franco," said Seamus.

"Boss wants his money now," said Franco.

"I will have the money when it's due," said Seamus.

"That's not good enough," said a man walking in the house. "I want my money, and I want it now."

"Don, I don't have it now," said Seamus. "But I will have it by Monday."

"Not good enough. But I know of a good payment, instead," said the man.

"What?" asked Seamus.

"Your baby," said the Don.

"What?" said Seamus.

"My wife has wanted one, and cant have her own, and you own me. So you either give me the money or the baby," said the Don.

"You can't have my baby," said Seamus.

"Then give me the money," the Don.

"I don't have it," said Seamus.

"Seamus? What is going on?" asked the red headed woman walking around the corner.

"Nothing Shannon, go back to the room," said Seamus turning to face his wife.

Shannon eyed the two extra men in the house before she returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Seamus turned around to face the two Italian men in his house.

"Leave," said Seamus. "I will have you your money on Monday, like we said."

"No," said the Don. "Franco."

Franco smiled and pulled his gun from the holster that was hidden underneath his jacket. Seamus eyed the gun and took off running for his wife and baby. He had the door to the bedroom opened when Franco fired the gun.

Shannon looked up when the door to the bedroom opened. She smiled when she saw Seamus' face but screamed when he fell to floor bleeding.

"SEAMUS!" shouted Shannon, waking her daughter.

"Maybe you will be a little more cooperative," said the Don walking over Seamus.

"Cooperative with what?" asked Shannon, in an equally thick Irish accent.

"Your husband owes me money. You either hand it over, or I take that lovely daughter of yours," said the Don.

"How much money?" asked Shannon.

"$650,000," said the Don.

"We, um," said Shannon glancing down at her dead husband. "I don't have that kind of money."

"Too bad," said the Don walking over to the bassinet.

'NO!" shouted Shannon.

"Franco," said the Don picking up the baby.

Franco pointed his gun at the Irish woman and fired it. Like her husband, Shannon fell to the floor and watched the two Italians walk out of her room with her daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCK SAINTS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TROY DUFFY! Read and Enjoy. Reviews are Welcome***

_***FYI to pronounce Chiara the way I'm writing it in the story is 'Key-ar-a'. And Ciara is pronounced like Kira.***_

"Chiara! Time to get up!" shouted a maid walking from the bedroom into the connecting bathroom.

The lump under the covers started to move. It tossed the covers back off its body and sat up. The girl moved her dark brown hair out of her face and looked around the room. She sighed as she heard the bathtub starting to fill up. The maid walked back into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and pulled the cover completely off of the half awake girl.

"Your bath is ready and your clothes are laying out for you. Breakfast will be ready when you get done," said the maid walking out of the room.

Chiara climbed out of her large four-poster bed and walked over to her bathroom. She took off her nightclothes. She slipped down into the claw-foot tub and soaked a while before she started to clean off. Once she was done with her bath she climbed out and dried off and got dressed for the day.

Chiara stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a once over. She stood five foot five, which was an average height for girls. She had back length brown hair. She had an average body build; average in the aspect she had a tiny waist with slightly larger hips and double-D breasts. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She adjusted her shirt and put her glasses on and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the breakfast room.

Chiara walked into the large breakfast room. Sitting at one end of the table was a balding man in his late fifties and his wife. She walked over to the table and kissed the man on his head before she walked over to the woman and placed a kiss on her cheek. Chiara sat down across the seat from the woman and started eating her breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" asked the woman.

"Fine," said Chiara.

"That's good. I was afraid the time zone change would affect it," said the woman.

"How many times have we take the trip to Italy to see your family, mom? If it starts effecting me no, there is a problem," said Chiara.

"True, true," smiled her mom.

"Gabriela, let the girl eat so we can get going," said the man.

"Going? Going where?" asked Chiara.

"I've got some business I need to take care of. You will be here by yourself. Your mother seems to have the need to go shopping in New York this weekend," said the man rolling his eyes.

"How long are you going to be gone?" asked Chiara.

"I will be back on Sunday night," said her mother. "Your father should be back sometime tonight."

"Okay," said Chiara nodding her head.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked her mother.

"Probably curl up in the chair in the library and read," said Chiara shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you go out and go shopping?" asked her mother. "Why don't you come with me this weekend?"

"I don't want to go to New York," said Chiara. "I don't like New York."

"Chiara, you can't just sit in that room all day," said her mother.

"I can, and I do it all the time," said Chiara getting up from the table.

"Gabriela, let her be. She is in the house and she is safe," said her dad.

"I would rather have her out of the house doing something other than reading, Dante," said Gabriela.

"She just isn't that kind of girl," said Dante.

"She is twenty-five, and she lives at home," said Gabriela.

"I would rather have her at home than somewhere where I cant protect her. Now I have to go, I have a meeting with Concezio," said Dante standing and kissing his wife.

Gabriela kissed her husband and got up from the table and walked into the library where he daughter had already found a book and was reading.

"I am fixing to leave, Chiara, if you want to come," said Gabriela.

"I'm content to stay here, mom," replied Chiara.

"All right. I will see you when I get back on Sunday," said Gabriela.

Gabriela grabbed her coat from the butler and walked out of the house to the car that waited for her. Chiara listened to the car pull out of the driveway before she looked back down at her book.


	3. Chapter 2

"Now boys, I want ya to be ca-ca-careful," said Doc pouring more drinks.

"Oh, we will, Doc. Don't ye worry bout that," chuckled Connor as he took his beer.

"What are we going to do about Yakavetta?" asked Romeo sitting down at the bar.

"Word is that he had a meeting with 'The Don' today," said Connor.

"About what though?" asked Romeo.

"Ah, that is where it gets tricky," chuckled Murphy.

"There has to be someone who knows," said Romeo.

"The only problem is finding them," said Connor.

Doc poured up a few more drinks before all three boys headed up stairs to their makeshift hideout to sleep.

Chiara sat in the library still reading. She had moved onto a different book by nine o'clock that night. She lifted her head when she thought she heard footsteps. She looked back down at her book and he head jerked up when she saw a shadow from the doorway.

"Piccolo," said the man. (Little one)

"Franco," said Chiara looking back down at her book. "Is my father home yet?"

"Not yet. He sent me over to keep an eye on you," said Franco walking into the room.

"I don't need a babysitter," said Chiara closing that book and putting it back on the shelf.

"Then don't think of me as a babysitter," chuckled Franco.

"Franco, io penso sempre a lei come babysitter," said Chiara smiling. (Franco, I always think of you as a babysitter)

"And why is that?" asked Franco.

"Because you have always been around," said Chiara. "I am going to bed now."

"Good night, principessa," said Franco. (princess)

"Good night," said Chiara.

Chiara climbed the stairs to her room. She reached her room as the maid was coming out. She closed the door behind her and changed into her nightclothes and climbed into her large bed. She sighed as she looked over at the clock.

_Hopefully he will be back before tomorrow morning,_ thought Chiara.

Chiara woke up the next morning to silence. No main calling for her to wake up, no movement on the floor at all. Chiara got up out of the bed and grabbed her glasses and walked out of her room in her nightclothes and slippers. She walked over to the stairs and listened. She saw a figure walked out into the foyer and saw that it was Franco.

"Franco!" she whispered.

Franco turned to see who had shouted at him.

"Uscire di casa, principessa!" said Franco. (Leave the house, the princess)

"Perché? Che cosa sta succedendo?" said Chiara. (Why? What's happening?)

"GO!" shouted Franco.

Chiara turned to run to the back stairs. She reached the door at the end of the hall. She got the door open about the time a man walked up the stairs. Chiara froze on the stop when he spotted her.

"Hola, darling," he said as he grabbed her arm and drug her down the stairs. (Hello, darling)

"Lascia andare! Si prega di lasciar andare!" said Chiara trying to pull her arm free. (Let go! Please let go! ")

The man ignored her and pulled her out the back door. She heard someone running after them. She turned to see Franco running down the back stairs.

"FRANCO!" shouted Chiara as she was tossed into a van.

"CHIARA!" shouted Franco as he shot at car.

The car pulled off with Chiara in the back of it, leaving Franco at the house, alone. The van finally stopped and the doors were opened. The man grabbed her and pulled her out of the van and towards an alleyway. He pushed her up the ladder of the fire escape and in through a window.

"Sit," he said pointing to a wooden chair.

Chiara sat down on the chair and watched him close the window and walk out of the room, locking it. Chiara pulled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees.


	4. Chapter 3

"Doc!" shouted Connor walking through the front of the bar.

The old bartender pulled out two shot glasses and pouring an amber liquid into them. The brothers walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Where's Romeo?" asked Murphy.  
"D-d-don't Know…hasn't been here all d-d-day," said Doc.

Connor was fixing to say something when a loud thump came from upstairs. Connor and Murphy grabbed their guns and made their way towards the stairs. The walked over to the door and listened. They heard something scratch across the floor. Connor turned the knob on the door and swung it open. Both men looked across the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Murphy walked into the room and turned suddenly when he heard something move. He pulled his gun up and walked over to the corner of the room. He moved a chair and then moved a trunk.

"Son of a bitch," said Murphy.

"Wha? What is it?" asked Connor walking over.

"A girl," said Murphy.

"Per favore non farmi del male!" said Chiara. (Please do not hurt me)

"Non lo farò. Vieni qui. Come ti chiami?" said Murphy putting his gun away. (I will not. Come here. What's your name?)

"Chiara Giovinazzo," she said.

"Giovinazzo?" asked Murphy. "As in Dante Giovinazzo?"

"Y-yes," said Chiara.

"SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Murphy.

Chiara jumped and slid farther back in the corner.

"Where is Romeo? Find Romeo!" said Murphy.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Connor.

"Seems like Romeo has decided to kidnap The Don's daughter!" said Murphy gesturing towards Chiara.

"Fucking A!" shouted Connor walking out of the room.

"Come here, darlin'," said Murphy. "I wont hurt you."

Chiara stared at him, but didn't move.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" asked Murphy.

Chiara nodded her head, but didn't speak. Murphy stood up and walked back down to the main bar. He jumped behind the counter and found something to eat and drink for her. He walked back up the stairs and set the tray down on the pool table and leaned against the pinball machine.

Chiara looked up when Murphy walked back into the room. She watched him set the food down on the pool table and step back. She looked back at the food it was steak. Chiara pulled her self up from the floor and slowly walked over to the pool table.

"Shit,' said Murphy. "You've got the be cold,"

Chiara shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the fork. Murphy walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a bathrobe. He handed it to Chiara and had her put it on. She pulled the bathrobe on and continued to eat.

After another five minutes they heard stomping coming up the stairs. The door swung open to reveal Connor and Romeo. Chiara fell back out of the chair and slid back into the wall. Murphy walked over to Chiara and helped her up.

"What the hell were you thinking!" shouted Murphy turning to face Romeo.

"You wanted a way to The Don, now you got one," said Romeo.

"You don't just go off kidnapping people, Romeo!" shouted Conner smacking him upside the head.

"We were working on a plan," said Murphy.

"Oh, my god," said Chiara. "You're them. _I Santi." _(The Saints.)

Murphy and Connor turned to face Chiara. She slumped back towards the wall and looked at the floor. The boys turned back to face Romeo.

"Take her back," said Murphy.

"I…I can't," said Romeo.

"And why is that?" asked Connor.

"I got into it with a body guard," said Romeo.

"A body guard? For her?" asked Connor.

"She is his only child," said Murphy. "It's understandable."

"Whatever. Just drop her off a block from the house and let her walk home," said Connor.

Connor turned to face Chiara, who was still looking at the floor, and got her attention.

"And you wont say anything about us understand. You say your friends decided to play a joke and kidnap you. All in good fun."

"One problem with that plan," said Chiara. "I don't have any friends."

Connor mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room, Romeo right behind him. Murphy turned back to Chiara.

"Eat. I will bring you some clothes tomorrow," he said walking out of the room.

Chiara sat back at the pool table and pocked at her food. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore. At around one that morning she sat down on one of the mattresses and curled up and drifted off to sleep.

"What-t-t was the pr-pr-problem?" asked Doc.

"Rat," said Connor.

"Big rat," said Murphy.

"¿Cómo podría secuestrar a alguien?" Connor asked Romeo in Spanish. ("How could kidnap someone?)

"Usted necesita una manera de llegar a "El Don", y te tengo que," replied Romeo. (You need a way to reach "The Don," and I have it)

"No es exactamente lo que estábamos hablando. No sólo hemos Yakkavetta para hacer frente, ahora tenemos Giovinazzo a tartar," said Murphy. (Not exactly what we were talking. Not only have we Yakkavetta to deal, now we have Giovinazzo as well)

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" asked Connor. "No puedo quedarme aquí" (What we do with it?) (She cannot stay here)

"Eso significa que no podemos quedarnos aquí tampoco," said Murphy. (That means we cannot stay here either)

"You think the lofts are still open?" asked Connor.

"Only one way to find out," said Murphy.

Murphy and Connor grabbed their coats and started walking towards the door. Connor turned around to say something to Rocco.

"You stay put in the bar. You don't go upstairs, at all," said Connor.

Romeo reluctantly nodded his head as the brothers walked out of the building. They walked in the shadows towards their old neighborhood. They walked in a side door and over to the lift. Connor hit the up button and the lift creaked to life. It stopped on the fifth floor. Connor walked off the lift and to the only door on the floor. He jiggled the handle and the door opened.

Murphy walked off the lift when Connor walked into the loft. Murphy peered into the room when he reached the door. It was empty. No one was living there. In fact in the eight years they had been gone no one had moved their furniture out of the loft. They would defiantly have to get new mattresses but everything else was fine. A new toilet had been put in to replace the one Conner had tossed off the top of the fire escape.

"Let's go get them," said Connor.

"Con, we don't have beds to sleep on," said Murphy. "Doc can go get that shit tomorrow for us while we work on getting the Giovinazzo girl back to her family and getting Yakkavetta."

"Fine. Come on. Let's go," said Connor walking out of the loft.


	5. Chapter 4

Chiara woke up the next morning to the door opening in the room. She waited for the maid to tell her to get up and take her bath, but it never came. She heard footsteps walk across the floor and they stopped at the mattress she was laying on.

"Get up, darlin'. We got tings we have to do," said Connor.

Connor dropped some clothes on the mattress and walked out of the room. Chiara sat up and looked at the clothes. There were a pair of pants that were, no doubt, to big and a gray t-shirt.

_Must be an extra set of his clothes,_ though Chiara standing up to change clothes.

Once she was changed Connor, Murphy, and Romeo came in and sat down around the pool table. Chiara tired to keep herself busy, but that was damn near impossible without a book. Connor saw her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and turned to say something to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Connor.

"I can't help it. I can't focus without something to read," said Chiara.

Connor rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation at hand. Chiara started fiddling with her nails. She dug the dirt out from underneath them and stared at them.

"Get up," said Connor.

Chiara looked up at him before she stood up. He handed her a large gray coat and a hat. She pulled them on and slipped on the shoes that were plopped down in front of her. She followed them out of the window and down the fire escape. She was quiet as she followed all three of them down the road. They turned down another alleyway and in through a door.

Connor opened the lift and everybody walked in. He shut the lift and hit the up button. The lift creaked to a stop. Connor opened it again and everyone walked out.

"Welcome to our new home," said Connor opening the door. Romeo walked into the room and looked around. Murphy walked in with a smile on his face with Connor right behind him.

"Get in here before someone sees you," said Connor turning to see Chiara still standing in the hallway.

Chiara walked into the loft and stepped back into the corner as Connor closed the door.

"Doc said he would go out and get a new couch and new mattresses for us today," said Connor. "Said we could move them tonight."

Murphy nodded his head as he lit his cigarette on the gas stove.

"Now what are we going to do about you?" said Murphy looking at Chiara as he sat down at the table.

"Is féidir linn glaoch ar an Downtown buachaillí agus a fheiceáil má tá siad aon eolas ar a bheadh úsáideach i gcoinne a Dhaid," said Connor. (We can call the boys downtown and see if they have any information would be useful against Dad)

"Aye. You can call them," chuckled Murphy. "It was your idea."

Connor cursed his brother as he stood up and headed back to McGinty's. The door closed and Murphy turned to face Romeo.

"Connor va a llamar a algunos amigos en lugares altos y ver si puede darnos alguna información sobre usted víctima de secuestro," said Murphy. (Connor is going to call some friends in high places and see if you can give us some information about you kidnap victim)

Romeo nodded his head as he sat down on the table across from Murphy.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con ella en el tiempo medio?" asked Romeo. (So what we do with her in the mean time?)

"No tengo ni idea," said Murphy. (I have no idea)

Chiara sat down at the table and stared at it until Connor came back twenty minutes later.

"Well?" asked Murphy.

"They will look into it. Seems the new FBI Agent that is working the killings knew Smecker. She will be by here soon," said Connor.

Chiara's head shot up and looked at Connor.

"What is it that you need to know?" she asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," said Connor. "Doc also said that he had everything and we could get it anytime."

"Okay. Romeo, you stay with her. And don't do anything stupid," said Murphy getting up.

Romeo nodded as the brother's walked out of the loft. Romeo locked the door behind them and sat down at the table again.

"What is going on?" asked Chiara.

"None of your business," said Romeo.

"Creo que puedo hacer que mi negocio ya que quieren saber más acerca de mí," said Chiara. (I think I can make it my business because they want to know more about me)

"You know Spanish?" asked Romeo.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid," said Chiara.

"Shit," said Romeo.

"Yeah. So spill the beans," said Chiara.

"Not my beans to spill," said Romeo. "You are just going to have to wait on Connor to get back."

Chiara sighed and slumped back in her chair. She really didn't want to talk to him. He scared the shit outta her.

Chiara had fallen asleep sitting at the table because she jumped when the loft door swung open. She fell out of her chair and watched Murphy walk in backwards with a couch. They sat it down and moved the other one into the hallway. They came in three more times with three different mattresses. She pulled herself back into the chair as they moved the old mattresses out of the loft. Connor was the first to enter, then Romeo, then Murphy who closed the door and locked it.

"WE have a slight problem," said Romeo.

"What?" asked Connor with an exasperated sigh.

"She knows that we were talking about her," said Romeo.

"How? Unless you told her," said Murphy looking at him.

"Yo hablo español. Yo no soy ignorante," said Chiara. (I speak Spanish. I'm not ignorant)

"Shit," said Murphy.

"Doesn't Matter. FBI is here," said Connor looking out the window.

After a few more minutes there was a knock on the loft door. Connor grabbed his gun and walked over to the door. Murphy grabbed Chiara by the arm and pulled her off to the side behind the door. Connor opened the door slowly to reveal Detective Duffy, Detective Dolly, and Detective Greenly. He lowered his gun and let them in. A red headed woman followed close behind with a folder.

"Boys, this is Special Agent Eunice Bloom," said Det. Duffy.

Connor nodded his head as he closed the door and locked it. Murphy said hello as he lowered his gun and let go of Chiara. Romeo said hey from the table.

"And you must be Chiara," said SA Bloom.

Chiara nodded her head.

"Sit. I want to talk to you," said Agent Bloom.

Chiara walked over to the table and sat down. Romeo stood up and walked over to the couch as the brothers sat down at the table as well.

Eunice placed the folder on the table and opened it. She shuffled through some of the paperwork and stopped as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Have you not looked through it?" asked Connor.

"No, I haven't," said Agent Bloom.

"What is it? She got a record?" asked Murphy chuckling.

"No. Miss Giovinazzo, did you know you were adopted?" asked Eunice

"WHAT!" said Chiara.

"I will take that as a no," said Murphy.

Eunice handed over the adoption papers to Chiara. Chiara stared at them in disbelief. Eunice continued to go through the folder and pulled out the birth certificate.

"You were adopted from an orphanage when you were three weeks old," said Eunice. "This is your Birth Certificate. It would have been hard to find your real parents since the Giovinazzo's changed your name."

"Why did they do that?" asked Murphy.

"To hide something is my guess," said Eunice.

Chiara looked at her birth certificate. At least her birthday was still the same. She looked at what her parent's real names were, Seamus and Shannon O'Malley. Chiara sighed as she placed the papers on the table.

"Can I find them?" asked Chiara.

"We are already trying to locate them," said Greenly.

Just about that time his cell phone started to ring. He answered it and his face fell. He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well?" asked Chiara.

"We found them," said Greenly.

"But?" asked Chiara.

"They are in the Oak Level Cemetery," said Greenly. "They were killed twenty-five years ago."

Chiara's face fell as she listened to Greenly.

"You were about two weeks old," said Greenly.

Chiara lost it. She started crying. She couldn't help it anymore. Her 'parents' had lied to her. They had told her she was a good _Italian_ girl when in all actuality she wasn't. Dolly walked over to Chiara and picked her up and walked over to the couch, making Romeo move; again.

"Did you ever find out who killed them?" asked Connor.

"No, it was a cold case. But I think it is worth opening if the daughter says she wants to know," said Duffy.

Chiara sat up and looked at Duffy, "I want to know."

"We will look over the evidence and see if we come up with something new. It would help if we had a gun to run the bullets to. It was an unregistered gun, so it could've been anybody."

Chiara nodded and laid back down on the couch. Duffy turned to the boys who were still sitting at the table looking through the things in the folder.

"Boys," said Duffy. "What was the point in kidnapping her?"

"Yeah, Romeo? What was the point?" asked Murphy laughing.

"Shut up," said Romeo.

All three detectives shook their heads and looked at the ground. Eunice 'AH-ed' and slammed her hand on the table.

"What?" asked Greenly.

"This," said Eunice. "Franco DeMarco was present at the adoption and was named her legal guardian if anything were to happen to the Giovinazzo's. Franco was also questioned in the murder of the O'Malley's."

"And you know that how?" asked Duffy.

"I lied. I peaked," said Eunice. "Anyway. He was cleared of the murder for lack of evidence. I think if we talk to him. We can get something out of him."

Eunice turned to Chiara, who had rolled away from everyone and was facing the back of the couch.

"Chiara?" asked Eunice. "Can you get a hold of Franco DeMarco?"

Chiara sat up and looked over at the table and nodded her head, "I will need a phone and a place to meet up."

Dolly handed his cell phone over to Chiara and the boys told her to tell him McGinty's in an hour, and to be alone. Chiara dialed Franco's number and waited for it to ring.


	6. Chapter 5

Franco was sitting in the library. The Don hadn't come back from the meeting with Yakkavetta and Gabriela was still in New York. He let out a sigh as his phone started to ring. The number was one he didn't know. He slowly brought it up to his ear and waited for them to start talking.

"_Franco?"_ asked Chiara.

"Principessa?" said Franco. "Stai bene? Dove sei?" (Princess?) (Are you okay? Where are you?)

"_Io sto bene.__Ascoltami bene_," said Chiara. "_Hai bisogno di andare a McGinty's pub irlandese e avete bisogno di stare da solo." _(I'm fine. Listen to me) (You need to go to McGinty's Irish pub and you need to be alone.)

"Solo se si giura che si sta bene," said Franco. (Only if you swear that you are well)

"_Imprecare_," replied Chiara. (Swear.)

Chiara hung up the phone and handed it back to Dolly. She turned to look at the brothers.

"He will be there in an hour," said Chiara.

"Good," said Murphy.

"Well that gives me enough time to find you some clothes that actually fit you," said Eunice standing up. "Those are duplicates so you can keep the folder."

Eunice and the detectives walked out of the loft with Eunice saying she would be back in twenty minutes with clothes for Chiara.

Chiara sat cross-legged on the couch watching the brother's and Romeo come up with a plan. There was a knock on the door and Connor got up with his gun. He walked over to the door and waited.

"You going to let me in?" asked Eunice through the door.

Connor opened the door and Eunice walked in with a bag of clothes. She handed them off to Chiara and shooed her towards the showers. To Chiara's dismay it was an open shower, down side to living in illegal loft housing.

"Out," said Eunice.

"What?" said Connor. "We can't just be walking the streets while she showers."

"Fine. Sit on the couch and close your eyes," said Eunice.

All three of them got up and walked over to the couch and sat down. Eunice turned her back to the showers and watched the boys. Chiara turned the shower on and pulled off the clothes she was in. She tossed them off to the side. She stepped under the water and let it run down her body. She didn't realize how tense she was until she felt her body relax.

She heard a chair scoot across the floor. She turned to see that Eunice had pulled a chair from the table and was facing the boys, but was looking at her nails. Chiara shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair. There was a new bar of soap in the bag that smelled like lavender. She soaped up her hair and ran the bar over her skin. She turned around under the showerhead to get all the soap out of her hair.

Murphy chanced a look. He slowly opened one of his eyes. Eunice was looking down at her nail and not paying attention to them. He watched Chiara turn around under the showerhead so her front was facing them. Murphy's eyes roamed over her face slowly looking over her chest, still going lower. Before he reached below her hips he noticed something on her hip. It looked like a tattoo, but he wasn't too sure from this distance.

Chiara turned back around to turn the water off. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She pulled on the new undies and then the new jeans and a tank top. She put the borrowed clothes in a pile on the table.

Eunice looked up when the water turned off. She waited a few minutes before she turned around. Chiara silently told her to be quiet, that she wasn't quite ready. Chiara grabbed a brush out of the bag and ran it through her hair. As she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail she heard movement behind her.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to show up after him," said Connor.

Connor and Murphy pulled on their jackets and started for the door Romeo had disappeared out of. Chiara turned around to face them and their mouths dropped.

"What?" asked Eunice turning around.

Chiara had pulled her hair from the ponytail so it was now falling around her shoulders. She also didn't have her glasses on. Connor composed himself and turned to walk out the door. Murphy on the other hand kept staring.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Chiara.

"Uh, no," said Murphy walking out of the loft.

"What was that about?" asked Chiara.

"I think they saw you in a new light," smiled Eunice handing Chiara her glasses.

Chiara grabbed her glasses but didn't put them on. She followed the boys onto the lift with Agent Bloom behind her. Murphy closed the lift and hit the down button. The lift stopped on the bottom floor. Eunice walked off first, followed by Chiara, the brother's and the finally Romeo.

Once they were outside Eunice walked over to her car and drove off. Connor and Murphy took off walking back the way they had come earlier that day. Chiara was right behind them with Romeo bringing up the rear.

Hey finally reached the bar. They still had ten minutes before Franco was supposed to show up.

"Go to the back room and stay there," said Connor.

Chiara nodded her head and walked behind the bar and through the door. It was the kitchen/storage room. She could hear the boys move around in the main part of the bar. She walked around in the kitchen looking at everything as she smiled.

After a few minutes Franco walked through the front door of the bar. Romeo was sitting at the far end of the bar, Murphy was behind the bar and Connor at the closest end of the bar.

"Where is she?" asked Franco.

"Safe," said Connor. "And she will stay that way as long as she is with us. Policy and all."

"You stupid Irish Fuck, do you know who you are messing with?" asked Franco pulling out his gun.

"Franco DeMarco, why don't you hand that gun over," said Eunice walking in behind him.

Franco turned to see the FBI Agent with her gun drawn. Franco sighed and handed it over.

"Why don't you have a seat," said Eunice.

Franco walked over to the bar and sat down.

"I haven't done anything wrong," said Franco. "It is them who kidnapped Chiara Giovinazzo."

"I know. And she is perfectly safe. But I do have a few questions for you regarding the O'Malley murders 25 years ago," said Agent Bloom.

"I was cleared of that," said Franco smiling.

"I know, but the case is being reopened. Their daughter wants to know who killed her parents," said Eunice.

Franco's face went pale at that statement. Eunice smiled as she leaned on the bar next to him.

"What's wrong Frankie?" asked Eunice.

"Nothing," said Franco. "You were saying?"

"Their daughter Ciara wants to know who killed her parents and sine we knew you were still in town we decided to have a chat with you to see if you _remembered_ anything," said Eunice.

"So do you?" asked Connor.

"No. I didn't know anything the first time, I don't know anything now," said Franco.

"Romeo," said Connor.

Romeo nodded and got up. He jumped the bar and walked into the kitchen. He walked back out with Chiara and pointed his gun at her.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS SAFE!" shouted Franco.

"She is. _We_ wont hurt her. Him on the other hand, we can't stop him," said Connor.

"Franco, please," said Chiara pleadingly.

"I don't know anything," said Franco.

"Come on," said Romeo pushing Chiara back through the door.

"WAIT!" shouted Franco. "I'll talk."

Eunice sat down at the bar and pulled out a tape recorder, "You say that you came willingly with this confession and I will personally make sure she is okay. Deal?"

"Deal," said Franco.

Eunice pushed record and waited.

"My name is Franco DeMarco. I am a personal bodyguard to Dante 'The Don' Giovinazzo. Twenty-five years ago we, Giovinazzo and I, went to the O'Malley house to collect on a debt that Seamus owed The Don. Seamus was given the option to pay up or The Don would take the new born as payment. O'Malley said he didn't have the money, but he wouldn't give up the baby," said Franco.

Chiara stood on the other side of the kitchen door and listened to what Franco was saying.

"Seamus put up a fight and was shot. The Don walked down the hall and his wife, Shannon, also got in the way of taking the baby and was shot," finished Franco.

"And _who_ exactly shot them?" asked Eunice.

"I…I did," said Franco. "I am the murderer."

"Were you given orders to shoot them?" asked Eunice.

"No, Agent, I wasn't. It was all done of my own accord," said Franco.

Eunice hit stop on the recorder and put it in her pocket. She stood up and pulled Franco to his feet, "Franco DeMarco, you are under arrest for the murder of Seamus and Shannon O'Malley and aiding in the kidnapping of their daughter Ciara O'Malley.

Eunice walked out of the bar with Franco leaving the brothers sitting at the bar looking at one another. There was a clatter from the kitchen. They ran towards the door about the time Romeo stumbled out with a cut on his cheek.

"She has lost her fucking mind. Ella es una locura," said Romeo. (She is crazy)

"What did she do?" chuckled Murphy.

Murphy walked into the kitchen. He heard a clatter from the storage section of it. He slowly made his way towards the back corner of the storage room.

"Chiara?" said Murphy walking through the junk. "Chiara, where are you?"

Murphy pushed open the door to a small bathroom that was back there to find Chiara staring the mirror. She had tearstains down her face and her eyes were closed. She had a pair of scissors in her hand that she was holding on to for dear life.

"Chiara?" said Murphy slowly bringing his hand to her shoulder. "Chi-"

"Chiara turned abruptly and stared at Murphy. She dropped the scissors to the floor and latched onto him. Murphy wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Connor walked back into the kitchen and turned to see Murphy holding Chiara. He walked over and placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder. Murphy turned slightly to see his brother.

"We need ta go," said Connor.

"Aye," said Murphy.

Murphy leaned down and lifted Chiara's legs up into his arms and turned to follow his brother out of the kitchen and out of the bar. The whole walk back to the loft was quiet. Chiara has her head buried in Murphy's neck and was still crying. They reached he building and road up the creaky lift to the fifth floor. Once in the loft Connor walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself, Romeo and Murphy.

Connor pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He laid the pack on the table and sat down. Romeo opened his beer and sat down at the table as well. Murphy walked over to one of the mattresses and kneeled down next to it. He lowered Chiara onto the mattress and she rolled away from him.

Murphy stood up and walked over to the table and opened his beer and lit a cigarette. He sat down at the table and looked at it.

"What do we do about Yakkavetta?" he asked.

"Kill him," said Connor. "Getting to him is going to be hard if Giovinazzo knows we have his girl."

"That's the truth," said Murphy.

"I can help," said Chiara.

"Wha?" said Connor looking at her.

"I can help. I can call dad," said Chiara. "He's been dying to get me to do something and I think I can get him to take me to Yakkavetta's. He said that Concezio was wanting to meet me."

"No," said Connor and Murphy in unison.

"But," said Chiara.

"No," said Murphy. "We got lucky with DeMarco. Yakkavetta is a whole different story."

"But," said Chiara.

"No," said Murphy.

"Fine," said Chiara.

Chiara sat back down on the mattress and rolled away from all three of them. The boys continued to talk through the night about what they were going to do with Yakkavetta. At around two in the morning they all decided that they needed sleep or any plan wasn't going to work. Connor collapsed on his mattress and Romeo did the same. Murphy walked over to his mattress and looked down at Chiara who was asleep.

"I'm not asleep," said Chiara. "If you want me to move I can."

"Honestly, they only thing I want you to do is scoot over," said Murphy.

"What?" said Chiara turning to face him.

"What? I said 'honestly'," said Murphy smirking.

"Fine. Only because I'm too lazy to get up and you need sleep," said Chiara.

Murphy sat down on the mattress and took his boots off. He laid down beside Chiara and did his best not to touch her. Slowly he could hear her breathing even out. He relaxed slightly and started to drift off to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Chiara opened her eyes the next morning to see a mess of brown hair. As her eyes adjusted she remembered where she was at and whom she was with and what had happened the day before. She closed her eyes and willed everything to go away. She let out a small whimper and felt an arm tighten around her. She tried to sit up but the arm tightened again and kept her pressed to the mattress and the body that belonged to the hair.

Connor sat up in his bed and looked around the loft. Romeo was still passed out in bed. He let his eyes drift off to Murphy's mattress. He saw Murphy lying on the mattress with his arms wrapped around Chiara. Chiara tried to move and Murphy pulled her closer. Conner chuckled and threw a sock at his brother's head.

Murphy sat up and threw the sock back at Connor. Connor laughed as Chiara lay there laughing. Murphy turned back to look at her.

"Tha's not funny," said Murphy.

"It is and you know it," said Chiara.

"T suas. Níl sé greannmhar!," said Murphy. (Shut up. It's not funny!)

"What was that?" asked Chiara sitting up in the bed.

"Irish," said Murphy.

"How many languages do you two speak?" asked Chiara.

"Enough," said Connor.

"I know you speak Italian, and now Irish. Obviously Spanish," said Chiara. "Can you teach me some?"

"If we," started Murphy.

"What?" said Connor.

"If I have time," said Murphy.

Chiara nodded her head and laid back on the bed. Connor got up and showered. Chiara turned away from the showers while Connor showered and again when Romeo showered.

"We will be back later. Watch her," said Connor walking out the door.

Murphy shook his head and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Chiara sat up in the bed and watched Murphy. She stood up and walked over to the table. She sat down on grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write something down.

"What does this say?" asked Chiara sliding the paper over to Murphy.

Murphy looked down at the paper and what she wrote,_ Is tú mo ghrá, mo leanbh.__~ Máthair_

"It says 'I love you, my baby. ~ Mother'," said Murphy. "It's Irish."

Chiara nodded her head as a tear rolled down her face. Murphy looked up and saw her as she wiped it away.

"Where did you find this?" asked Murphy.

"It was written on a journal I found in my moth-, um, in Gabriela's closet," said Chiara.

"What else was in there?" asked Murphy

"I don't know, it was all written like this," said Chiara motioning to the paper.

"All this is in Irish. Your birth certificate has Ciara as your birth name. Ciara is an old Irish name," said Murphy.

"Kira?" asked Chiara.

"Ciara. It's spelled C-i-a-r-a," said Murphy. "It's pronounced like Kira."

"Oh," said Chiara. "I guess that is why they changed it to Chiara from Ciara."

"Yeah, probably," said Murphy. "Well, I'm going to shower. You might want to, as well. I've got a bad feeling about Connor and Romeo."

Chiara nodded as Murphy stood up and walked over to the wall of showers. She watched him pull his shirt over his head and toss it on his bed. She watched and he unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off and kicked them off towards the bed as well. She decided she had better leave when he started to pull his boxers off.

"I'll be outside," said Chiara.

"Oh, no ya don't," said Murphy turning to run after her. "You're ass is staying in this loft. You can't be running around by yourself."

"I was going to sit in the hallway while you showered," said Chiara. "You know, privacy."

"I don't need privacy. What I need is for you to sit your ass down on the couch," said Murphy.

Chiara shook her head and reached for the door. Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled away from the door and towards the showers. Chiara started to pull away when Murphy pushed her under the showerhead.

"AH!" shouted Chiara. "What the hell! Lasciami andare, stronzo!" (Let me go, asshole)

"Hai intenzione di rimanere, allora?" asked Murphy. (Are you going to stay then?)

"No, io non sono! Sto seduto all'esterno del locale! Lascia andare!" shouted Chiara. "AHHHHHHHH!" (No, I'm not! I'm sitting outside the room! Let go)

Murphy cringed as she yelled. Murphy leaned forward and captured Chiara's lips in a kiss. Chiara didn't push him away so he stepped closed, press his body against hers. He let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her hips and slowly pressed her body against the wall. They traveled up her torso to cup her breasts. Chiara's breath hitched in her throat. She brought her hands up to Murphy's chest and started to push him back.

"Murphy," said Chiara. "I..uh.."

"Are you…a?" asked Murphy.

"No, but I don't think now is…" started Chiara.

Murphy captured her lips in another kiss and started to pull her shirt up over her head. They broke apart long enough to pull it off. Murphy kissed her again as his hands went south towards her jeans. Neither one of them heard to door open or see Connor and Romeo walk in.

"Well, sorry we interrupted," said Connor.

Murphy turned around, slightly blocking Chiara.

"Oh, no. Continue, we can go," said Connor smirking at his brother.

"No, that's fine. We, uh, we were, uh," said Chiara fishing for an excuse.

"Right. I understand," winked Connor.

"Pendejo," said Chiara going to grab her shirt. "Mierda." (Shit.)

"Stupid? Really?" said Connor.

"What's wrong?" asked Murphy.

"My only shirt is wet, that's what's wrong. And it's your fault," said Chiara.

"Sorry," mumbled Murphy. "Here is one of Connor's."

"Gee, thanks," said Chiara as she pulled she shirt on.

Chiara kept mumbling something about he jeans as she walked across the loft. There was a knock at the door. All four of them looked up. Romeo was closest to the door. He walked over and grabbed his gun. He turned the knob and cracked the door open.

"You gonna stand there with a gun or you going to let me in," said Agent Bloom.

Romeo stepped back and let Eunice into the loft. He closed the door behind her and locked it. Eunice looked over the loft with her eyes landing on Chiara, who was sitting at the table.

"What happened to you?" asked Eunice.

"I'm being held hostage, what do you think happened?" said Chiara.

"Right, well it's a good thing I'm here," said Eunice pointing to the bag in her hand. "Clean clothes."

"Thank you," said Chiara eyeing the bag. "It's not that I'm not grateful for this, but I would really like to wear my own clothes."

"Well, um," said Eunice watching the brothers.

"We can help with that," said Connor.

"How?" asked Chiara.

"Yeah, how?" asked Eunice.

"We need a way into the house, and she is that way. While we do what we need to, she can go find her clothes," said Connor. "We've gone over every other option aside from killing everyone."

"He's got a point," said Chiara.

"I doubt that. She isn't going," said Eunice.

"So you are aiding in kidnapping, then?" asked Chiara.

"No, surprisingly you are safer with them," said Eunice. "Now I have a meeting with the Chief in twenty minutes. She doesn't go anywhere. Understood?"

All three men nodded their head as she walked out. Connor turned to Murphy and smiled. Murphy shook his head but pulled on his shirt and grabbed the guns. Chiara hid the smile that was growing on her face as they got ready.


	8. Chapter 7

All four of them sat outside the gates to the house. Chiara stared up at the house she had called home for twenty-five years and frowned. She got out of the car and punched in the password for the gates and they opened up. She climbed in the car as it pulled past her. They parked off to the side in the dark. Chiara let out a breath and got out of the car. Romeo got out and started loading his gun. Murphy and Connor got out and popped the trunk and started pulling out guns. Chiara watched the house to make sure no one found them.

"You ready, darling?" asked Connor walking up and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess," said Chiara shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what you're supposed to do?" asked Murphy checking one of the guns.

"Go in, grab clothes and get out," said Chiara.

"Aye. Nothing else," said Murphy.

"Okay," said Chiara.

"Let's do this," said Romeo.

All four of them walked towards the house. Chiara opened the front door. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She motioned the men in and they split up. Chiara took off up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the doors behind her and locked them.

She walked over to her closet and found a large duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it. She grabbed a few pairs of shoes ad tossed them in the bag as well. Once she had everything she could fit in the bag she zipped it up and unlocked her door. She swung the door open to come face to face with one of her father's bodyguards.

"Chiara?" he said.

"Nope," she said punching him.

Chiara ran down the stairs as fast as she could and out the front door. She could hear the man running behind her. She stopped just outside the door and waited. She grabbed her bag and swung when she saw him run up to the door. He fell back with a loud thud. She jumped off the porch and ran over to the car. She tossed her bag in the backseat and waited.

She watched the house for any sign of distress. As she watched she thought back to the inscription in one of the journals. She sighed, knowing they would be mad at her, and ran off back towards the house. She stepped over the unconscious man in the doorway and ran back up the stairs and towards her 'parent's' bedroom. She listened to make sure no one was in there. She walked over to the closet and felt around the top shelf and found the box. She pulled it down and took off the lid. There were five journals in the box that had the same inscription in them. She grabbed them and took off out of the room.

She ran down the stairs and out the front door, again. She ran over to the car and tossed the books in the backseat. She heard gunshots and turned towards the house. She jumped in the drivers seat; thankful Connor had left the keys, and started the car. She backed out of the shadows and drove towards the front of the house about the time the boys came out of the house. All three of them jumped in the car and she floored it out of the gates and onto the main road.

"Thanks," said Connor.

"Benvenuto," said Chiara. (Welcome)

Chiara drove back to where they had picked the car up. They piled out of the car and started putting things in Romeo's car.

"What's this?" asked Romeo picking up the books.

"Nothing," said Chiara grabbing them and putting them in her bag.

In her rush to hide the books she dropped one. Connor walked over and picked up the book and opened the front cover and read the inscription out loud.

"What did I tell you?" asked Murphy taking the book from Connor. "Clothes only. Nothing else! You could've been seen!"

"I was seen when I was getting my clothes!" shouted Chiara. "They are all I have left of my parents! What else was I supposed to do?"

Murphy sighed and handed the book back to Chiara who shoved it into her bag and climbed into the car. Murphy climbed in behind Chiara. Romeo jumped in the drivers seat, Connor in the passengers seat, and they took off for the loft.

Chiara stared out the window the entire ride back to the loft. When Romeo parked his car everyone piled out. Connor and Romeo covered the car with a tarp and walked towards the building, Murphy right behind them. Chiara walked behind Murphy. She was just far enough away for the door to the building to close before she got to it. She waited before she turned around and walked off in the opposite direction towards a back street.

Murphy heard the door close behind him. He could hear Chiara's footsteps behind him. When they got to the lift they turned to find Chiara missing. They all shouted and ran towards the door. Romeo jumped in the car and said he would drive the streets. Connor said he would check the surrounding alleys and Murphy could look the back streets.

Murphy nodded and started, unknowingly, in the same direction as Chiara. He had been walking ten minutes when he saw Chiara sitting on the ground with her knees in her chest. Murphy looked around the alley as best he could, but couldn't see anybody else. Murphy put his gun away and knelt down in front of Chiara. She had tearstains on her cheeks and some were still falling.

"Chiara? Are you okay?" asked Murphy.

Chiara didn't answer him. Murphy put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. Chiara lowered her eyes since she couldn't move her head.

"Chiara?" said Murphy. "I'm sorry. I should've have gotten mad at ye.

Chiara kept her eyes adverted from Murphy's face.

"Can we go back to the loft? It's cold out here," said Murphy.

Chiara shook her head.

"You can't be wandering the streets, especially now that someone know you are with us," said Murphy. "Look. I apologized for yelling at ya. What more do you want?"

"My parents," said Chiara holding up a book. "It's the only one that had Italian in it. It was started by Shannon, but Gabriela finished writing in it."

Murphy took the book from her and opened the dog-eared page. He scanned over the page before he closed the book. He put it back in the bag and tossed the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed Chiara's hands and pulled her to a standing position. He picked her up bridal style and continued walking down the back street. He found a small motel on the corner of a main road and this particular alley. He handed her the money and told her to get a room. Chiara came back a few minutes later with a room key. They walked up the stairs to their room.

Murphy unlocked the door and let Chiara walk in first. He closed the door behind him and locked it back. He dropped the bag on the floor next to the couch, where Chiara was laying.

"Go shower," said Murphy pulling her up.

Chiara dug through the bag and found clothes to wear. She walked across the small room to the bathroom. Murphy surveyed the room: there was one bed, a couch, two end tables, and a dresser with TV. Murphy sat down on the couch and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

After a few minutes he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He kept his eyes closed and waited for Chiara to come back out and go to sleep. After a few more minutes and he heard Chiara say his name.

"Murphy?" she said sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he said, still looking at the ceiling.

"I, uh, for got my bra. Can you bring me one from my bag?" asked Chiara quietly.

Murphy nodded and reached into the bag and grabbed a gray/blue one. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Chiara opened it slightly and stuck her hand out for the garment.

As Murphy handed her the bra he caught a glimpse of her in the bathroom mirror. His cocked jumped to life. He immediately pulled the door to and walked back over to the couch and laid down. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened again and Chiara came out and sat down on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked over at Murphy.

Murphy felt her eyes on him and opened one eye and looked over at her, "Wha?"

"Oh, nothing," said Chiara pulling the covers back on the bed.

She climbed under the sheets and turned the light off. Murphy closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Sleep eluded him because every sound he heard had him on edge. Every time Chiara turned over in the bed had him on edge as well, but in a whole different way.

He couldn't get the image of her naked out of his mind. Yeah, he had seen her chest, but they were interrupted before he could get any farther. This was a completely different ball game.

Chiara could hear Murphy on the couch. He would move every time a car door closed or she rolled over in the bed. She was way past going to sleep; she was too on edge. She knew Murphy had seen her. She was surprised he hadn't said or done anything. She finally decided to lie still in the bed until Murphy was asleep. After about fifteen minutes she heard his breath even out and slow down. She was sure he was asleep. She pulled her self up so she was sitting in the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and watched Murphy.

He was lying on the couch. He had his right arm up over his head, hanging off the end of the couch. His left hand was lying across his stomach. His feet were resting on the other arm of the couch. Chiara smiled as she looked at him. She tossed the covers back and climbed out of the bed. She padded over to the couch. She untied Murphy's boots and set the off to the side. She moved his feet to the floor before he started to stir.

Murphy opened his eyes to see Chiara standing above him, "What are ye doing?"

"Moving you to be bed, but you weigh a freaking ton," smiled Chiara.

"Get yer ass back in the bed," said Murphy.

"I can't sleep, and you look uncomfortable on the couch," said Chiara.

Granted she was right, but he wasn't going to tell her that, "Butt in bed."

"No," said Chiara.

"Damn it woman," said Murphy.

Murphy stood up from the couch and noticed for the first time that he didn't have his boots on. He saw them out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to Chiara and picked her up and walked the three feet to the bed. He plopped her down on the mattress. She was no sooner on the bed then she rolled off the other side. She leaned against the wall and smiled at Murphy before she started laughing.

Murphy cursed under his breath before he walked across the bed and stood in front of Chiara, cornering her. Murphy breathed in her scent, she smelled like lavender. Her hair, her body, everything smelled like lavender.

Murphy moved his hands to her arms. He slowly moved them up to her shoulders, then her neck before they took the same course back down to her hands. Murphy had her hands in his. They were resting on her hips. He ran his hands around her hip before they went up her waist. He stopped before he reached her breasts.

Chiara, who was breathing hard with anticipation, felt Murphy's hands stop. She moved her hands to his and moved his hands to her breasts. Murphy squeezed her breasts, causing her to moan. He brought his hands back to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and tossed it across the room. His hands slowly fell back to her shoulders. He looped his fingers under the straps of her bra and brought them down over her arms. She reached up behind herself and unclasped the brassiere.

Murphy tossed it across the room with her shirt. His hands found their way back to her chest. He found her nipples with his thumb. He ran the pad of his thumb across her already peaked nipples. Chiara moaned under his touch Chiara moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She dropped the shirt to the floor when Murphy captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Murphy turned them around so the backs of Chiara's legs were against the bed. He leaned her back so that they were lying on the bed. Chiara pushed Murphy on his back and straddled him. She leaned over and kissed him like he kissed her. Murphy rolled them back over so Chiara was lying on the bed. He stood up long enough to pull her night pants off, leaving her in her panties. Chiara sat up and unbuckled his belt. Murphy pulled the belt off as Chiara unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Murphy pushed his jeans and his boxers down to the floor with his shirt. Murphy leaned over Chiara and kissed her again. Murphy kissed his way down her neck, down to her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth. Chiara moaned at this action. Murphy ran his tongue over the bud and nipped at it. He moved over to the other one and repeated the action.

Murphy kissed his way down her torso. He reached the apex between her legs. He kissed either side of her hips before he ran his tongue over her clit. Chiara moaned as he ran his tongue over her repeatedly. Murphy slipped a finger into her center, eliciting another moan from her; he moved it in and out of her slowly as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He added another finger and increased his speed slightly. Chiara moaned again and rocked her hips against his hand.

Murphy removed his fingers from her core and positioned himself at her center. He leaned over and looked at her. Chiara nodded and smiled up at Murphy. Murphy leaned over and kissed her as he thrust into her. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly as she adjusted to his size. She was tight, she was no virgin that was sure, but she was tight. Murphy grunted as he pushed in deeper. Chiara locked her legs around his hips to hold him in place. Murphy took this as the green light and picked up his speed. He thrust into her over and over again, both moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Oh god…oh…Murphy…Benedici i santi! Oh, mio Dio! Sì, sì...oh…" moaned Chiara. (Bless the Saints! Oh, my God! Yes, yes)

"Fuck…so good…shit…uhn…" moaned Murphy as he pumped into her.

Murphy kept up his fast pace, eliciting moans and Italian blessings from Chiara. Murphy smiled to himself, he could feel her reaching her climax. He reached a hand down between them and found her nub. He ran his thumb across it as he set a faster pace. Chiara moaned his name as she reached her cliff and dived over into ecstasy. Chiara clamped down on Murphy, sending him over the edge right behind her.

As their breathing slowed Murphy rolled off of Chiara and lay down on the bed. Chiara lay there. She finally rolled over to face Murphy. Murphy opened his eye to see her staring at him.

"Thank you," said Chiara.

Chiara kissed Murphy before she climbed out of the bed. She grabbed a large shirt out of her bag and pulled it on before she climbed back in the bed. Murphy had taken the opportunity to pull his boxers back on. He started to walk back to the couch, but Chiara grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. As soon as he was on his back Chiara placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. Murphy smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: (Remember Ciara is pronounced like Kira)**

Chiara woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She looked around the room and every sign of Murphy was gone. She got up from the bed, wincing slightly as she walked across the room to the bathroom. She turned on the water and filled the tub with warm water. She disrobed and slid into the water. She sat like that for half an hour and only got out because the water was turning cold. She stood up and dried off and pulled on a change of clothes. As she was brushing out her hair she saw a piece of paper laying on the counter with her name on it.

Chiara grabbed the note and laid it on the bed as she packed everything up in her bag. Once she was done she picked up the letter and read it.

_**Chiara, I'm not there anymore. Went back to the loft to talk to the guys and we decided that we are going to go after Yakkavetta tonight. Stay at the hotel, Special Agent Bloom will come get you when it is all over with. –Murph**_

Chiara stared at the note. They were going after a killer and he had nothing sentimental to say about the night before. She crumpled the note and set it in the sink. She found his lighter laying on the end table and lit the paper on fire. When it died out she washed it down the drain. She walked back over to the bed and turned on the TV. She wasn't going to watch it, but it was better than sitting in the quiet.

Chiara had fallen asleep listening to the TV. The incessant knocking at the door woke her up. Chiara stood up and walked over to the door. She looked out the peephole to see Detective Dolly standing outside. Chiara opened the door enough for him to make it through into the room.

"Everything packed?" he asked looking out the window.

"Yeah," said Chiara.

"Good. Come on," said Dolly grabbing the bag and walking out of the room.

Chiara grabbed the lighter off the end table and followed him out of the room and down to a waiting car. She climbed in the car with him. It was later in the afternoon than she thought; it was going on two o'clock. She wasn't paying attention to where Detective Dolly was taking her. She looked around when the car came to a stop. Dolly opened the door and she climbed out. She followed him down an alleyway towards a black van. Dolly cleared his throat. An older man stuck his head around the corner and nodded his head.

"Come on lass," he said motioning towards Chiara.

Chiara took and uneasy step forward. As she neared the back of the van she saw Agent Bloom standing there. Eunice smiled up at her quickly before she went back to her conversation with older man. When the conversation was finished the older man turned to face Chiara. Subconsciously Chiara shrunk away from him.

"Don't worry, girl. I won hurt ya," said the man. "Murphy wan's ta have a word wit ye."

Chiara looked around the man to finally see Murphy and Connor standing there with Romeo. Murphy looked up when he heard his name. He walked over to Chiara and pulled her off to the side so no one could hear him.

"I'm sorry about the way I left this morning," said Murphy. "I didn't have a choice."

"It's fine, tesoro," said Chiara.

"I want you to have this. It's a ticket to Ireland. Go to Dublin. Call my ma, she will find you a place to stay. She'll take care of you," said Murphy.

"What if I don't want to leave?" asked Chiara.

"Please for me. You're not safe now that Giovinazzo knows that you know about your real parents. Please, for me. I wont ask anything else of you if you do this," said Murphy.

Chiara looked down at the ticket and the paper with a phone number on it. She sighed as she took them from him. Murphy turned towards his dad when his name was called; they were fixing to leave. Murphy placed a kiss on Chiara's lips before he jumped in the van. Agent Bloom walked over to Chiara and wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on. Let's get you to the airport," said Eunice.

Chiara nodded and allowed herself to be led back to Detective Dolly's car. The ride to the airport was a quiet one. Eunice stayed in the car while Dolly took Chiara into the airport. She got her bag checked and went to board her plane, which was fixing to leave. She said her goodbyes to Dolly and told him to pass it on to everyone else.

Chiara turned and walked down the ramp and got on the plane. After the flight attendants did the air safety rules the plane took off. Chiara looked out the window and watched as Boston disappeared below the clouds.

One Year Later

"Ciara! Come on!" shouted Annabelle.

"I'm coming!" shouted Ciara as she walked down the stairs.

Once Chiara had landed in Dublin she called Murphy's mother. She told his mom what had happened and decided that she would renounce her US Citizenship and take up Irish Citizenship. She had her name changed back to the one her birth parents had given her, Ciara. It had been a year since she had moved to Ireland. Instead of finding a house for Ciara to live in on her, Annabelle moved her in with her. Ciara was grateful for the actions.

Ciara walked down the stairs to find Annabelle sitting at the table. Ciara cocked her head to the side as she set her daughter down on the ground.

"What is it?" asked Ciara.

"It's…it's…" started Annabelle.

There was a knock at the door. Ciara stood up to open it. Standing on the other side was Eunice, who had also been sent to live in Ireland, and Agent Smecker. They walked in the house and sat down at the table. Eunice picked Kyla up out of her seat and sat her in her lap. Ciara turned to Smecker.

"What's going on?" asked Ciara. "You both just disappeared and here you are again. Tell me what's going on."

"We," started Eunice.

"We went back to Boston," said Smecker.

"PAUL!" shouted Ciara, making Kyla cry.

Ciara picked up her daughter and calmed her, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes. And being so helped up get what we went for," said Paul.

"And wat did ye go fer?" asked Annabelle, finally being able to talk.

"This," said Paul pointing towards the door.

Both women looked up to the door. The door swung opened to reveal a Mexican and two Irishmen. Annabelle jumped up from the table and hugged the two Irishmen. Ciara handed Kyla off to Eunice as she hugged Romeo. She moved to Connor next and finally stopped in front of Murphy. Murphy wasn't looking at Ciara, he was looking past her to the baby that Eunice held in her lap.

"Is she?" asked Murphy.

"Kyla MacManus," said Ciara smiling.

Murphy grabbed Ciara up into a hug and smiled. When he sat her back down he dropped his bag and walked over to the small child.

"Hey there, love," he said picking her up. "I'm Daddy."

Kyla looked at him like he was crazy. He kept saying he was daddy and she finally smiled up at him. Ciara walked over to Murphy and kissed him and her daughter.

"I think it's time we had that wedding," said Annabelle.

"Maybe later," said Murphy kissing Ciara. "I'm just happy I'm home."

"I agree," said Ciara.

Murphy smiled and handed Kyla back to Eunice; he turned back to Ciara and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and followed him up the stairs.

"Looks like they are goin ta start on baby number two," laughed Annabelle.

"Aye," chuckled Connor picking up Kyla.


End file.
